Different
by FallingForKonoha
Summary: Taang, Zutara. Rated M for Lemons. takes place about 4 years after the war, it follows most of the story line, so nothing too branched off from the show
1. Chapter 1

**so, this is a Zutara, and a Taang. if you're not a fan of these ships please don't flame me, just don't read it.**

He hated himself for feelings the things he felt, thinking the way he thought, seeing her the way he did.

It wasn't fair, not to him, not to her, not to their gang, and especially not to Aang and Mai. But he couldn't help it.

His black brows furrowed as he watched her bend; her arms and legs shifting into stances, graceful, with such beauty, completely smooth. She moved like the water she stood in. She was the water, she was the moon, she was the night, and she was everything he wasn't.

Water was the element of healing, of purity, the element that sustained all life.

Fire was the element of devastation, of hatred, the element that destroyed life.

He hated himself for being so much different than her. He was the fire, he was the sun, he was the day, and he was everything she wasn't.

Two things so different…two things so different did not belong together.

"Are you alright, Zuko?" she asked, turning towards him and wringing out her long, dark brown hair.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Zuko turned to the side, avoiding looking at her even though his amber eyes were dying to meet with her sapphire ones.

"If you say so." She turned her back to him, and his greedy orbs glued back to her figure, her tan brown skin hugged so tightly by her white tube top and skirt.

His eyes followed her body's every outline with desire.

Her curves would make waves jealous.

She'd developed far more than he ever expected her to, and her constant bending kept her fit.

His eyes wondered over her plump thighs, her thin waist, her strong arms, then lingered a bit on her sweat-covered neck as she swayed her hair back and forth.

"Hey Katara!" the voice of their gang's leader snapped Zuko out of his trance.

"Wait up, twinkle toes!" Toph ran down the dirt-covered hill after the teen, her bare feet hitting up clouds of dust.

Zuko hung his head in slight annoyance at the younger kids; though, he probably shouldn't be calling them kids anymore.

It'd been four years since Aang had defeated the firelord, and Zuko had taken his corrupted father's place.

He stood tall at 20, the oldest of the group, though young 16 year old Aang still seemed to run things for them, deciding where to go, when to meet up.

A lot had changed over the years.

Including his feelings for the waterbender.

Aang ran towards Katara, into the river so the water reached up to his knees. He pulled her into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips, as he often did.

Zuko turned his head away sharply.

"Enough already." Toph groaned in disgust, feeling everything that was happening so clearly through her feet, even though it was slightly blurred from the water.

"Sorry." Aang and Katara's faces flushed with embarrassment.

"Where's Sokka?" Katara asked, looking over Aang's shoulder.

"With Suki and Ty Lee." Aang answered.

"I bet that's going over well." Katara laughed.

"Are you ready to head out? I thought we were finally going to get some decent time together at the firenation." Toph complained.

"Yeah, I'm ready, just let me grab my clothes." Katara smiled, stepping out of river and bending the water off herself.

"Take your time, Sugar Queen." Toph's arms crossed over her fully developed chest, and she sighed.

Katara ignored her, not really carrying about the emotionally stunted teen had to say.

"Zuko, you're quiet today, everything okay?" Aang asked, looking over at him, it was so clearly visible there was something wrong.

"I'm fine." Zuko sighed.

He hated that question, hated it. Nothing was ever okay, never in his life. Even when his father was defeated, and he took the crown, he had to deal with new feelings, and what's worse, feelings for his best friends girlfriend. He hated himself, he wasn't okay when he was a kid, he wasn't okay when he was a teen, and he sure as hell wasn't okay now. All his life, he was never okay, never fine.

He stood up, looking over 3 pairs of eyes, his glancing from gray, to brown, and to sapphire, lingering longer there than necessary.

"Let's go, Mai is waiting for us."

Toph sighed inwardly.

She knew what was wrong with Zuko, of course, she'd known for quite some time.

She wasn't blind…Err, well, technically she was, but she wasn't stupid. That was for sure. She felt the way Zuko's heart rate went up around Katara, the way his breathing became uneven, and she knew he defiantly wasn't fine like he wanted everyone to think. It hurt. It hurt so damn much to watch someone you love so much, be better off and happier with someone else. Katara and Aang. That couple broke bother hers and Zuko's heart.

She knew Zuko thought the say thing as her. Air and Water made more sense than Air and Earth, more sense than Water and Fire. Two things so different, two things so different just didn't belong together.

**Make sure to review, so I can know if anyone wants this to be continued :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a bit short, sorry about that. :)**

* * *

Katara laughed and danced as the music blasted through the crowd, Aang joining her, and Sokka running off to do unspeakable things to Suki in an alleyway.

Zuko stood awkwardly with Mai at his arm, her face pulled into an annoyed expression.

"I hate it here." She sighed for the 3rd time.

Zuko closed his eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink.

"I know."

"Then why'd you bring me here?"

"Because Aang and Katara like it." Zuko repeated.

She sighed heavily. "I'm going to go get some food." She pulled slightly on his arm, but he didn't move.

"Alright."

"Come with me."

"I'm not hungry."

She glared a bit, releasing him. She turned her back and walked away.

He sighed.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Toph asked, running her bare souls over the paved floor.

"I don't dance." Zuko replied, squinting his eyes at the sunset, as firebenders lit up the lanterns.

"Neither do I." Toph grinned her usual smile, though it came out weak.

Zuko's eyes followed Katara as she twirled, moved, swayed, almost as if bending.

"She's pretty huh?" Toph asked, feeling Zuko's heart pick up, knowing exactly where his stare was.

"Who?" Zuko asked, turning to the blind bandit.

"Sugar Queen." Toph's smile turned sad as she flipped her bangs out of her face, her long hair grown to her mid back swayed.

"I guess." Zuko blushed, his gaze turning to Katara.

His eyes widened slightly. "Wait, how would you know that?" He asked, suddenly remembering that the earthbender was blind.

"I can tell by the way man's heart rates pick up around her." Toph hung her head slightly, her raven locks falling like a veil around her face. "I noticed because it's different with me, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Zuko leaned moved back to lean against the brown wall behind him, suddenly tired of standing for so long.

"I thought it was weird, that no one really noticed me like that. I mean, I don't care or anything, but…it must be because I'm not pretty…" She bit her bottom lip, the pink skin turning almost red.

Zuko slumped his weight back, watching the earthbender curiously.

The girl had grown to about 5'4'' making her about the same height as Katara. She'd even developed her figure just as much as her. He found it funny, how she acted like a boy, still wearing her blind bandit costume, yet it fit her tight; her curves showing so clearly under the green fabric. She'd grown her hair out, she said because she didn't want to bother cutting it, but it framed her delicate feminine features well. She still wore that band in her hair, with the little white pompoms at the ends. When she was twelve, it was childish, but now, it seemed cute, girly. Though it didn't match her personality, personally, Zuko found Toph beautiful.

"It's not like I care." Toph spoke, causing Zuko to listen again. "I really don't. But. Still. I wonder what it's like, to be so loved…" Toph admitted.

_'To be so loved'_

Zuko sighed, his shoulders dropping. "Yeah…I sometimes wonder to." He said turning his attention back to Katara, just as Aang wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him and smiling.

"I don't like these types of things." Toph sighed.

Zuko turn towards her, "Then why'd you suggest it?"

"Because Aang and Katara like it." She echoed his words.

He let out a dry chuckle.

"It's too many smells, too many noises, too many heart rates." She panted her feet firmly on the ground, her ears twitching slightly. "It hurts my head."

"Wanna get out of here then?" Zuko asked.

"Actually, that'd be nice. Just get away for a little bit." Toph admitted, feeling Katara and Aang's bodies wrapped around each other.

"Alright, let's go for a walk." Zuko stood up straight, stretching a bit.

"What about Mai?" Toph asked.

"What about her?" Zuko smirked a bit.

She laughed. "You're a horrible boyfriend."

"I know." He responded, walking out of the festival behind Toph.

* * *

**And that's it. until next time :) make sure to review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three, yay.**

Zuko and Toph wondered their way through the pitch-black forest, following the dirt path that many people have walked before.

"It's getting dark." Zuko said absentmindedly.

He lit a small fire in his hand. "Is this enough light?"

"Yes, Zuko, I can see clearly now." Toph laughed.

"Oh right. Sorry." He chuckled a bit.

She planted her tiny foot firmly on the ground, feeling their surroundings.

"There's a lake up ahead, want to rest there? It's hot today." Toph ran her hand over her bang covered forehead, whipping the sweat off.

"Sure."

As they arrived, she collapsed onto the bank, smiling.

"Nothing like cool dirt." She laughed, making rock angels on the floor.

Zuko removed his shoes, and dipped his feet into the cold black water.

He stared at it for what seemed like forever, and yet, a second.

"It's painful, isn't it?" Toph asked, staying still and listening to the earth vibrate underneath them.

"What is?"

"You know what." She bent a small pebble at him, knocking the side of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Zuko yelled, rubbing his temple.

"Don't make me say it out loud!" Toph yelled, sitting up and clenching the ground underneath her.

"I don't know what you're taking about." Zuko whispered, letting his bangs fall over his amber eyes, staring into the blackness swallowing his legs.

"You're lying." Toph narrowed her gray eyes at him, well where she sensed him, and he sighed.

"I know what you're going through, you know." Toph let herself fall back down, finding little comfort in her element.

"How would you know?" Zuko practically spat out.

"Two things so different…" She started, her eyes stinging a bit with tears. "Two things so different…" Her voice broke slightly, shaking as the words trembled off her parted lips.

"Don't belong together…" Zuko finished, running his toes through the cold mud at the lake's floor.

"Water and Air." Toph smiled weakly, tears actually freeing from her eyes in small streams. "It makes more sense, you know? It makes sense because those elements compliment each other. They go together so well…"

Zuko stayed completely quiet, still kicking up whatever was at the bottom of the lake he couldn't see.

"I'm the earth. I'm the ground. I'm steady, I'm solid." Toph pounded her tiny fist against the rock bottom, causing it to shake violently.

Zuko didn't flinch. Still staring down at the water he made contact with.

"But I'm rooted, I'm stuck. I'm the surface." She grabbed at the rough terrain, crushing it to dust under her fingers.

He still didn't say anything, still feeling the cold against his skin.

He hated the cold, he hated it. He wanted to use his fire to burn away the water, boil it under his touch. He wanted to destroy it, because it was so damn different than him, just like she was.

"I can't even see Twinkle Toes when his in the air, I can't feel him, I have no way of knowing where he is." Toph cried out.

Zuko was surprised at her emotional display, but honestly, Toph felt like Zuko was the only one that understood her pain, and because of that, she trusted him enough to open up, even just the slightest.

"He's the air. He's the sky. He's flexible. He's delicate." Toph spat out in disgust.

She sat up, staring emptily into the space she knew Zuko was in, and though she couldn't see him, she felt as if she did.

"He's boundless. He's free. He's the heavens." She sobbed, bringing her knees up to hug them against her chest.

"And you love him." Zuko leaned his head back to look into the crescent moon above them.

"I love him so much…" Toph admitted out loud for the first time.

Zuko stood up, and walked up to the crying teen, hating just how much she reminded him of himself.

He rested his hand gently on her shoulder, sitting down crossed legged next to her.

"Our elements define our personality." Zuko stated, feeling an aching pain in his chest.

"Do they define our destiny?" Toph whispered into her pants.

"I don't know." Zuko answered honestly.

Toph reached up to run her shaking fingers through her long hair, the silky strands weaving through her fingers.

"I'm the Earth. He's the Sky. I belong the down here. He belongs up high." She chuckled dryly. "Sounds almost poetic."

"But literal." Zuko added.

"So you love Sugar Queen, huh?" Toph said, stopping her tears and reentering her tough girl act.

Zuko didn't say anything.

"Your silence says all." Toph punched him slightly in the arm, though there wasn't much force behind it. "Must suck for you too, being a firebender."

Zuko sighed.

"And what about Mai?"

"I don't know." Zuko admitted, rubbing the back of his neck in annoyance.

"You have to get rid of her. It's not fair, you know."

"It's not like I'm going to be with Katara anyways."

"Well actually." Toph smiled slyly.

"What?" Zuko asked, his full attention switching to the blind girl.

"Well…take me back to the festival and buy me some food. Then we'll talk."

"Ugh! Fine." Zuko stood, and extended his hand to her, she took it.

Toph's ear twitched slightly, feeling footsteps approaching.

She took her fighting stance, and slammed her foot down on the floor, lifting a rock and readying it to be launched.

Zuko caught on, forming fire around his fists.

"Relax. It's me." Mai's voice came in.

Toph dropped her piece of earth.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked.

"I can ask you the same thing." Mai narrowed her eyes at Toph.

"Calm your tits." Toph's hands held up. "I'll leave you two alone." She said, feeling the building tension.

"Wait Toph!" Zuko called out, not waiting to be left alone with Mai.

"Later!" She laughed, bending the earth underneath her to run faster.

**and that's it. sorry it's kinda short. **

**While writing this, I kinda wanted to ship Toph and Zuko together, I realized they would make a cute couple, but, don't worry, I won't this is a Taang for a reason. BTW, Taang is the main ship of this story, thoguh it seems like a balance right now. I probably will force more of Toph and Zuko by themselves than with their lovers. I don't really like Katara, so, yeah, I probably won't feature her in as much. I changed the photo to a Zutara photo because there aren't many good Taang pics. If you find one, please let me know ! :D**

**Until next time, this has been Mechanical Bride, and her kickass fanfic**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally chapter four. sorry for the wait :)**

She laughed her way back to the festival, going there at full speed.

Though the second she arrived, all the noises hit her at once, making her extremely dizzy.

She stumbled a bit, before feeling the familiar light feet running towards her.

"Whoa, be careful Toph!" Aang called out, wrapping his arms around her as she swayed uneasily.

Her entire face turned bright red, feeling such light, yet strong arms around her.

"G-get off me, Twinkle toes!" Toph yelled, landing a firm punch into Aang stomach.

"S-sorry, sorry." He laughed, rubbing his newly sore spot.

"Are you okay Toph? Where's Zuko?" Katara asked, turning to look behind the blind teen.

"With Mai." Toph answered.

Katara's face turned slightly bitter, before pulling on her fake smile again.

Toph felt Katara's heart pick up.

"What's been up with those two?" Sokka stumbled in with Suki under his arm, his speech slightly slurred, and his shirt wrinkled.

"Zuko's been…distant…" Aang whispered, tapping his chin lightly with his finger. "But I don't know why."

"I wonder if he's stressed." Katara said.

Toph shrugged her shoulders.

"He's always moody!" Sokka yelled, throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

"How did you manage to get drunk so quickly?" Katara put her hands on her waist and pumped her hip to the side, glaring at her older, yet somehow less mature, brother.

"I'm not drunk…" Sokka smiled like an idiot.

"Look, there he is!" Aang yelled out, and pointed his staff towards Zuko, who was walking towards them, alone.

"Where's Mai?" Katara asked.

"Gone." Zuko said bitterly as he approached.

"Ouch…" Aang winced as he noticed the hand sized red mark across Zuko's right cheek.

"It's not that bad." Zuko touched his skin lightly, feeling it sting.

"Well, what happened?" Aang asked, placing his staff behind him.

"She accused me of cheating." Zuko scoffed out, shaking his head in annoyance.

"With who?" Toph asked.

"You, actually." Zuko smirked.

Toph busted laughing, pounding and shaking the earth with her foot. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Me?!"

"It's not true…Is it…?" Katara bit her lip slightly, looking at Zuko as he smiled at the earthbender endearingly, holding back a laugh himself.

"What? Of course not!" Zuko's face turned bright red as he turned to meet Katara's concerned sapphire eyes with his amber ones.

Toph laughed even harder, causing tears to streak down her porcelain cheeks.

"Wow, Sugar Queen, do you seriously think I'd date a guy like him?!" Toph punched Zuko in the side, causing him to chuckle out in both embarrassment, and amusement.

"What's wrong with me?" He joked, pushing away her tiny fist.

"What's not?" Toph countered, sticking her tongue out at the Firelord.

"Toph, can I talk to you for a second?" Katara asked, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from the crowd.

"What's their problem?!" Sokka yelled out, waving his hand in the two fleeing girls' direction.

"Sokka, I think you should head home." Aang said, placing his hand on his drunken friend's shoulder.

"Alright! Where's Appa?! YIP YIP!"

Zuko sighed.

_I'm surrounded by idiots…_

__**I think I didn't make any typos, but when rereading it like 5 times, you tend to actually skip over them, sorry about that =.=**

**Well that's it for now.**

**I really really like Zuko and Toph's relationship, though I dont' want you guys to think it's romantic. it's more like, well best friends actually. maybe a bit sibling-ish. it's hard to describe.**

**But I will NOT be shipping them, don't worry. (I might write another fanfiction, just for them as a couple) hehehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait guys, and to top it off, it's like a really short chapter.**

**I'm a horrible person! ;_;**

"Are you dating Zuko?" Katara asked, pushing the girl's arm back at her roughly.

She'd dragged Toph into an alleyway, far away from the rest of the group.

"No! Of course not!" Toph yelled out, stomping her bare foot.

"Really? Because it sure as hell looked like you are!"

"Why would it even matter?!" Toph yelled out, causing Katara to take a defensive step back. "Why would it matter who I was with?! You have Aang! You shouldn't fucking care!"

"But…Toph, I…!"

"You what! Katara, huh?! You what?! How can you just forget him like that! He loves you and you tell me that you're questioning being with him?" Toph wanted to cry; she wanted to run, but most of all, she wanted to punch Katara until she just wasn't pretty anymore.

"Toph!"

"Yes! Yes I am dating Zuko! Happy now?!" Toph spat out, not really thinking of what her words might do.

"TOPH!" Katara raised her voice to a shriek, causing the people around them to gather.

"AND WE'RE FUCKING HAPPY!" Toph yelled, matching Katara's volume.

Without much thought, she whirled around her the balls of her heels, running towards the group, Katara right behind her.

She went right up to Zuko, wrapping her arms around his neck, and planting one very firm kiss on the stunned boys lips, happy that she managed to land it without missing.

Aang's heart dropped.

"Y-you two are dating…" Aang said, pointing at them as Toph pulled away from Zuko, who stuttered out something incoherent.

"Yeah, yeah we are." Toph's eyes narrowed a bit, but as she stayed on her tiptoes to ever reach Zuko's lips, she couldn't really see Katara clearly.

She continued to hang off Zuko's neck, her arms around him tightly; she leaned in, to whisper very softly. "Play along."

Zuko's hands shook so violently as he placed them gently on Toph's waist.

_This feels so wrong…_Zuko and Toph thought at the same time.

"How long?" Katara placed her hands on her hips, leaning forward and giving her best glare at Toph, not remembering, of course, the that blind girl couldn't' see.

"Officially just now." Toph answered, her ears twitching slightly at the sound of Katara's tone.

"Uh…Yeah…" Zuko mumbled, rubbing the back of his head and smiling awkwardly, wondering exactly what the earthbender had planned.

"Fine, whatever you say!" Katara threw her hands up, before grabbing at her boyfriend's wrist. "Let's go Aang!"

"A-alright…" Aang couldn't help but look over his shoulder, staring back at Toph holding Zuko so closely, not understanding why it hurt so damn much.

**Whoo hoo, drama. I promise to update soon guys. sorry**


	6. Chapter 6

**UGHH, sorry for the long wait guys, it's just I've burried myself up to my eyes in fanfics, never finishing and starting up a new one whenever I get the idea of a pairing. I have issues =.=**

**Anyways, here's another chapter of Different. I'll try to work on it more, k? :)**

"Can you believe them?! I mean, why would they go out!" Katara yelled as she paced the inn.

"They aren't hurting anyone…" Aang whispered, not liking how much his 4 year long girlfriend was reacting to the news, though, he, himself, was feeling a bad tugging at his heart.

"The age difference, Aang!" Katara yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

"You and I are 2 years apart."

"They're 4!" She yelled. "That's not even legal!"

"Why does it bother you so much?" Aang asked, before snorting a bit and adding "What, are you jealous or something?"

Katara froze, and Aang's heart stopped.

"Y-you are…aren't you…?" Aang stared at her through big brown eyes.

"Aang, I…"

And just like that, he ran out of the room.

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Zuko yelled, kicking the floor and causing grass to rip out.

"I wasn't thinking, alright?!" Toph yelled back, slamming her fist into a tree. "I wasn't thinking! I was just so mad!"

Zuko groaned and fall to the floor, staring up at the clouds that hid the sun.

"It just proves my point, you know."

"What does?"

"She got jealous." Toph scoffed, before hitting the tree again, not even flinching as he knuckles torn open slightly.

"What are you talking about?"

"She told me…she fucking told me, that she was questioning her relationship with Aang. That Twinkle toes wasn't man enough for her." Toph spat out.

"So?"

"Well, she thinks you are." She crossed her arms and leaned back against the bark.

"How?"

"Zuko, you're like 6 feet tall, you're broad, and from what I've heard girls whisper, you're handsome." She laughed dryly. "You're physically stronger, you're heavier, and your stance is more sturdy. You are manlier than Aang. I mean, I call him twinkle toes for a reason, you know." She shook her head, her hair falling over her dead gray eyes. "Katara likes that. She wants someone to protect her. She wants a guy that can sweep her off her feet and whisk her away on a white horse. She's a sugar queen, she's so damn girly and she needs someone masculine to fit that."

"I guess the opposite can be said about you." He chuckled; earning a solid hit in the back from the earth she bent.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You're a tomboy. Aang is pretty feminine. It works." He laughed.

"In that theory then opposites are meant for each other."

Zuko got quiet, and furrowed his brow, thinking.

"This is different."

"How?"

"This is personality, not elements."

"You're the one that said our elements defined our personality."

"Well I was wrong."

"Are you saying that two things so different belong together?!" She threw her hands up in defeat. "How is that normal?!"

Zuko sighed. "I don't know, alright! I'm just as confused as you!"

"Doubt it" she huffed, pumping her hip out.

Zuko sat up, glaring at her. "You can be such a pain, you know that?!"

"Whatever, hothead!"

"God you're worse than Mai!" Zuko ran his hand through his hair, sighing loudly.

"Fuck you!" Toph slammed her foot down.

Another hit to his back made Zuko to spring to his feet.

"Stop that!"

"Make me!"

"Is this a bad time?" The both turned their heads toward the familiar voice.

_How did I not sense those foot steps?_

"Hey Aang…" Zuko smiled weakly at the boy, blushing a bit at being caught acting like a kid.

"What are you doing here, Twinkle Toes?" Toph scoffed, clearly in a bad mood.

"I just…I just wanted to come to this field, is all…" Aang looked away from the two. "I didn't know you were here until I heard the fighting."

"Oh…" They both said.

"I guess…I guess I'll be going then."

"What's wrong…?" Toph asked softly.

"Nothing."

"Liar…" Toph walked up slowly to the airbender, touching his shoulder lightly.

"I'm fine." He jerked away from her touch.

He whirled his staff to his side, opening it, and taking flight, away from her, and away from the world.

"Aang?" Toph yelled out the second she couldn't feel him anymore.

She turned her head towards the sky, knowing he was flying away from her, where she couldn't ever be, where she would never find him.

"He's gone." Zuko said sadly, watching the blind girl's head turn in all directions, knowing that she wasn't even able to see his disappearing figure.

"I know that!" Toph slammed her tiny foot down, causing the floor to shake lightly. "I just…I just…" She didn't finish, shaking her head.

Zuko smiled half heartily. "Want to go grab something to eat?"

"Yeah sure." Toph smiled sadly.

"I get everything for free here, so it's on me." He put his hand gently on her shoulder, and she relaxed a bit.

"Alright, sounds good."


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I'm horrible for making you guys wait, BUT, I bring you a decent sized chapter. Yay.**

* * *

Katara ran through the fields, looking every once in a while at the sky, hoping to get a glimpse of her boyfriend.

"Aang!" She placed her hands on her cheeks and cried out his name, over and over. "Aang!"

She sighed heavily.

Nothing, a fruitless search that she'd been on for over an hour.

Momo jumped onto her shoulder, wrapping his tail around her neck and crackling a bit.

"No luck, Momo?" Katara sighed, petting the winged lemur on its soft head.

"Maybe he went into town?" Katara practically dragged the soles of her shoes across the paved stone path of the firenation. She hated it there, she wanted to go home, go home, and just be alone. She was tired of being so confused, so annoyed.

She placed one tan hand over her left breast, feeling her heart race. It hurt, it was so painful, knowing that she was longing for something else, something different than what she had thought she wanted.

Aang. No, she didn't want to be with Aang, because Aang just wasn't her soul mate.

She sighed again.

She loved the avatar, she truly did, but…exactly how far did that love go? With every hug, every kiss, it felt more and more wrong, dirty, twisted. She couldn't bare it when he touched her a little too long, or kissed her when she wasn't ready. She didn't let him do normal things that couples did, he couldn't wrap his arms around her waist because it made her uncomfortable. He couldn't kiss her hair, or her neck without her skin crawling. They hadn't gone very far at all, and though Aang never once pressured her, she knew he wanted to.

Aang was like her brother, her little brother. To her, kissing him was like trying to kiss Sokka, it was wrong, it was almost disgusting.

But she stayed. Why? Because she made that choice, now she had to live with it. She lead Aang on, thinking he was the one she was meant to be with, and that's how right it felt, that is, until, until she saw Zuko in a different light. In Ba Sing Se. Under the city, where it was just the two of them surrounded by breathtaking crystals, he revealed the deepest parts of himself, exposing all his vulnerabilities his weakness, his broken heart, and his old scars. She wanted to heal him, to touch his pain away, to fix what his father broke. She…She loved Zuko…

And now, and now he was with Toph. Toph, of all people! That boyish child with a body of an 11 year old, why would he choose her? It was easier when he was with Mai, because she didn't know her, she wasn't friends with her. But Toph, Toph had betrayed her. Why?

"Thanks."

Katara's heart nearly stopped as she whirled around, seeing Zuko sitting in a teashop.

"Your uncle's is better." Toph laughed, sitting across from the firebender.

Katara noticed how Toph's feet hung from the stool she sat in, probably why she didn't notice her.

"Uncle makes the best tea." Zuko agreed, smiling.

A smile, a true smile.

"I wonder why yours sucks, then." Toph stuck her tongue out before taking another sip.

Zuko chuckled. "I don't think it runs in the family." He laughed.

Katara was surprised, on how carefree Zuko was around Toph, she'd never heard him laugh like that, not to anyone.

"Obviously." Toph giggled, before stopping, her ears twitching.

"What? Is it too loud here?" Zuko asked, looking at her with concern.

Toph wrinkled her nose a bit. "No, but when I don't have my feet on the floor, I can't see, so my nose are really sensitive right now." She complained, pinching it between her two thin fingers.

"It's a teashop, there's probably a lot of herbs."

"Seriously." She squeaked out, sounding nasally.

Zuko laughed again, leaning in and resting his elbows on the table, watching his friend closely.

Toph had become the little sister he wished he had, and honestly, he loved her.

"I'm hungry, is there any food?"

Zuko waved his hand, and a worker came up to him.

"Do you serve food here?"

"Of course, lord Zuko."

"What would you like?" Zuko turned to Toph, who still held her nose tightly.

"Whatever. Just nothing too sweet." Toph waved her hand, leaning her head against the table with her arms, resting her head in them.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, as the waiter scurried away.

"Nothing." She said, turning her head.

Katara froze as Toph's dead eyes seemed to stare directly at her, as if seeing her.

"This about Aang?"

_Aang? _Katara squinted, wandering if she heard correctly.

"How'd you know?" Toph laughed.

He leaned down, his bangs sweeping in front of him.

"You have a way about you." He said.

She grinned. "You know me too well."

"You're like my sister."

_Sister?!_

"Don't compare me to that crazy bitch." Toph chuckled.

Zuko laughed. "I wasn't. You're like my real sister." He smiled.

_Wait, what the hell?!_

"That would make our relationship incest." Toph snickered. "You're into some weird shit, Zuko."

Zuko lightly punched her arm. "Whatever. This was your idea after all."

"Yeah, well, I didn't really plan it. Just got pissed at her, you know?" Toph sighed, before sitting back up. "She has the best boyfriend in the world, and she goes and falls for someone else. Seriously, who does that?" Toph shook her head a bit, her bangs sweeping in front of her dead gray eyes.

"Maybe you have the wrong idea. I don't see her liking me, honestly." Zuko said awkward, rubbing his neck, feeling very uncomfortable.

Katara's heart beat picked up, watching him discuss her.

_ Toph told her boyfriend that another girl liked him? Why would she do that?_

"You know I can always tell." Toph said, swinging her thin legs. "I can feel it."

Zuko just shrugged, and the waiter reappeared with two slices of pie.

"Will this do, my Lord? It's our finest pie." The man bowed a bit.

Zuko looked at Toph, and she shrugged, feeling around the table for her fork.

The man left, and Zuko smiled.

"Here" He gently touched her plastic fork to her thin fingers, and she took it. "Your plate is right here." He guided her hand, fork and all, down, until the prongs sunk into the crusty outside of the sweet bread.

She smiled. "I can take it from here." She said, sweeping a little of the food and bringing to her thin lips, taking a bite and smiling.

"It's good." She grinned, bringing the fork down and getting more.

"I'm glad you like it." Zuko began eating.

"So, what should we do about this relationship thingy?" Toph asked, waving her fork in between her and the firebender.

"I don't know, it was your idea."

_What are they talking about?_

"I already told you, it was a spur of the moment thing." Toph stuck her tongue out. "I want my first kiss back, by the way." She commanded.

Zuko laughed. "Like I want it."

"Maybe we should 'break up.'" Toph suggested. "I mean, I don't think I can handle dating you, even if it's fake."

_They're pretending? Why would they do that?!_

"Well Mai is gone. I guess I have you to thank for that."

"You should've dumped her when you realized you were in love with Katara."

_He's…in love…with…with me?_

"I didn't want to be alone."

"It's better to be alone than with someone you don't love." Toph countered. "I don't think I could be with anyone other than Twinkle Toes."

"You have a one track mind, though." He laughed. "Besides, as firelord, I need an heir." Zuko said, once again his bangs shielding his eyes.

"So you'd rather make a baby with Mai than risk telling Katara how you feel?"

"Aang is my best friend."

"She's a bitch and doesn't deserve him!" Toph slammed her tiny fists on the table, causing the wood to shake.

Zuko raised a brow at her, before reaching out and touching her hand. "Calm down, Toph."

Toph clenched her teeth, but relaxed.

"We have to let them sort things out. It's none of our business."

"Whatever. I think I want to be alone." She jumped down, her feet making contact with the floor, causing every body that stood near her noticeable.

Katara ran.

"Sugar Queen." Toph said, widening her dead eyes as she turned towards the fleeing body.

"What?"

"Katara was just here."

"What? For how long?!" Zuko said, feeling the panic set in.

"I…I have no clue…"

* * *

**Yay, the story is headed into more drama.**

**Btw, I added the teashop scene to remind everyone that this isn't a Zoph, nor will it ever turn into one, though how adorable are they?**

**Maybe I'll write another fic of the two, because I just realized how shipable they are.**

**Anyways, please review :D**


End file.
